


Lost or loosing?

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mentioned Foursome, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Rose is in her final year at a Grammar School in London, she meets a new student; Scorpius Malfoy he annoys her to no extent.Her mother broke up with her dad ages ago, she hates her mother for divorcing her father, she thinks her mother is as frigid as they come.Hermione hooks up with an old flame, they have rough sex in a hotelroom, she turns up late at her house.Non- Magical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non Magical setting.

"Oh, look at them they are playing house." A woman's voice cooed. "Yes they're good aren't they, come back and play with us." A male's voice called out.

"But I worry we're neglecting them." The woman said. "Well and now you see that they don't mind, besides the nanny looks after them." The male said, enticing her back to his bed, wrapping his arms around the naked slender form. She simply couldn't resist as his lips found their way from her neck to her breasts, his fingers dipped down, finding her sweet spot.

"Ah, glad you brought her back." Another male's voice said, we have to keep her between us , make sure she can't escape again." The same male chuckled.

Hands roamed her body, feminine lips on her mouth as she was sandwiched between two males, penetrating her back side and her cunt at the same time, she felt full as they rocked her hips, her fingers found something warm and slick.

"Oh, yes, please fuck me with your fingers the other woman cried out, she pushed her fingers in deeper still, her mouth found hers, she milked her tongue in the same rhythm as her fingers teased the others cunt.

The foursome went into their fuck frenzy, debaucery went on for a full afternoon carrying into the night after they had a banquet in bed, but indulging in food and fuckery. The little girl and boy enjoyed their game in their play pen, being fed by their minder, they fell asleep next to each other, cradling their blanket and the other, they fell asleep often like this, whenever their parents had play dates, which was every weekend a full weekend, the girls mother would check up on them as did the boy's father, never too long as the boy's father would lure the female back to whatever went on behind closed doors.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you exited Rose?" Lily stood in front of the mirror applying her eyeliner as she looked at her red headed friend.

"Mwah, it's our last year, cannot wait to graduate and head of to University." Rose answered checking her lip gloss.

"I don't want to graduate, becoming an adult will be so boring." Lily replied.

"You're just saying that because you and Josh will head for different Universities." Rose smacked her lips together. "Uh, look at the time we have to head for our first class, if my mum's gets a phone call on the first day of school she'll surely will kill me." Rose groaned, pulling her best friend towards the door. They almost ran to first class.

Lily found her boyfriend waiting for her, she kissed him on the cheek as she sat down next to him. Rose glanced for a vacant seat there was one option open to her some blond bloke sitting at the back, him being the only one with a seat available next to him, he sat there with his sunglasses. Rose didn't recognise him, must be a newby. She sat down grudgingly, looked around the class, waving to another friend of hers in the front of the class room, Dominique and next to her her boyfriend James.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said.

The boy shrugged, not making movement in introducing himself. It wasn't clear if he looked at her or not, his shades were relatively dark. His posture a kind of slumped in a corner, his blond her messy around his face, resembling that of a surfers type of haircut.

"Fine, whatever?" She bent down to get her textbook and writing material.

"We both know you didn't want to sit here, so let's skip the necessities." His voice husk as he sat casually parked in the corner.  
Rose' cheeks tinted pinkish. She didn't like to be confronted like that.

"A good morning students nice to see all of you back in one piece, I trust you thoroughly hate being back, trust me it's mutual." The English teacher smiled at them. Rose loved this teacher he was good fun and loved the classics as much as she did.  
"But first things first we have a new student in our midsts, may I introduce Scorpius Malfoy?" He waved to the newby to show himself.

Scorpius raised his hand, frowning behind his shades, 'God kill me now'. He was a freak on display, he would thank his dad for transferring his butt to another school in his last year.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy please remove the shades it's not how it's done here at Marchwood Grammar." The teacher said before he started scribbling notes on the blackboard.

Rose watched Scorpius take his shades from his face, placing them on top of his head, pulling his beach cut back, revealing the palest of light grey eyes, Rose had trouble not too gulp a lump int the back of her throat. The bloke was beautiful, his cheekbones hair and eyes were a heady mix. Fuck that! She thought, a nice package, bad interior, her luck so it seemed. Something about his eyes made her brain freeze, she watched her mother coo over her, a childhood memory.

Scorpius watched her eyes glaze over, another one who wanted in his pants, yes that was what stirred his stomach recognising 'the asking for it badly eyes'. He discarded a nagging feeling at the back of his brain, he did however thought about pushing her around see if he could have fun with her, she had this feistiness around her, he would love to see those flaming curls come alive.

After class was finished, the teacher asked Rose and Scorpius to come over. He told Rose she would be entrusted with showing Scorpius to the classes, he was new to the building it was an old building and it has its quirks.

Rose tried to object but was hushed, this was their mentor teacher, when he asked you couldn't object. Rose hadn't a good record in behaving she could do with some extra points to her name.

Scorpius and Rose ended sitting next to each other at every class, if Scorpius could choose they sat at the back. When a question came his way he had a habit answering it with grace and flair, scoring a 100% earning him good favours with the teachers. Rose hated him with a vengeance. He never uttered a word to her, like she didn't exist. This would be a nice first semester, they had to keep to the seating arrangements for the next three months.

During their lunch break Rose sat with her friends, taking their lunches outside, the weather was still good, they wanted to enjoy the last of the Summer. Rose couldn't help but watch Scorpius venture out towards a rowdy group, he introduced himself and sat with the most notorious boys gang, but really it was a Grammar school so how bad boy could it be, they all wore the same attire fitted white button up shirts, yellow, green and blue ties, dark blue trousers, girls wore dark blue two inches above the knee pleated skirts or trousers. Rose opted for skirts, she had nice enough legs so she figured she'd flaunt them.

Her classes ended at three o'clock the favourite part of her day started she had her fencing classes, she really missed duelling in the Holidays. She pushed the door open to the girls changing rooms, she was the only female student who fenced. Her mother encouraged her to take up the sport she was good at it as a teenager. Hermione was an avid duellist. Rose donned her gear, chest protective armour, she hated those, her mother had them tailored for her, her old ones sliced her skin, she was rather slim, but had bigger tits than average, she just learned to appreciate them a bit more. She pulled her hair into a tight bun in her neck before she placed her mask in front of her face, as she entered the training arena she walked over to the closet and retrieved her sabre. She had one at home she kept up her training there, she didn't want to loose strength in her right arm, she also worked out three times a week in a gym.  
Mr. Nicholson stood amidst eleven others, Rose was last in. "So, lady and gentlemen welcome back to fencing class, I'm glad you're all back, I've scheduled classes on Monday and Friday afternoon, they won't interfere with your studies, however two of you have a free period on Friday before fencing commences, it couldn't be helped, my sincerest apologies. Now without further ado." He picked his pairs. "Let's get that lazy sweat working my friends."

Rose was placed with a taller unrecognisable figure, she knew all older fencers by their stance, the younger boys were paired,leaving her and five taller figures.

"Eem, Sir, you've paired me with a female?" Scorpius recognises red curls in a bun. Fuck this Rose Granger as his fencing partner, he couldn't leave well alone and started to antagonise her, riling her up would work favourable.

"What's wrong with a girl? Malfoy?" Rose spat back at him, she hated the antagonistic git.

"I'm sure I will have difficulties trying to aim at her upper bodyparts, I'm raised to be a gentleman." Scorpius placed his words with great care, avoiding words as female breasts

"En garde" "Êtes-vous prêts ?" The pupils shouted yes. The trainer called:"Allez" (Go). All pairs started to .

Rose and Scorpius raised their sabres, gave each other a courteous nod and lunged at the other. Rose stepped aside, tapping Scorpius on his arm, Scorpius didn't see it coming, he was thoroughly surprised at how easy she tapped him. They both stepped back and went for another attack. Scorpius in turn struck her upper body. The duel went on heatedly making them sweat for it. Rose kept on slapping him on the wrist, annoying the hell out of Scorpius. At the end of their time Scorpius struck her at her throat, metal touched skin just below her jaw. Scorpius held his sabre as he moved closer, "You're good Granger, but you have to acknowledge me as your superior."

Oh he liked to rile her up, it was so sweet on his tongue, lunging ugly stuff at her.

Rose took her head piece down, her eyes shooting venom.

Mr. Nicholson interrupted the pair as he changed the couples.

Rose stalked over to her new opponent, she felt the scratch Scorpius left under her jaw, it hurt her pride more than the small knick he gave her.

Rose walked to the showers after the training session, sweat made her hair stick to her head, her shirt clung to her wet skin, she enjoyed it immensely. She took a hot shower, lathering foamy soap on her body, she could picture Scorpius soaping her. Rose opened her eyes with bewilderment, she could almost smell him, she tried to repress the thought off him, she hadn't the foggiest where thinking about him crept in her mind.

The changed back into her school outfit, she shot a look at the mirror, seeing a faint red line below her jaw, she touched it, her eyes narrowed, 'slimy git.' Retrieving her phone from her locker, the message app told her she had one message, switching her message app on she found a text from her mother, telling her she was late and couldn't pick her up from school, she should take a cab or take the underground, Rose was totally engrossed at the message as she walked down the steps, leading her to the front entrance of school.

Scorpius sat on a marble slab, next to the front door, it acted as a plateau for a pineapple ornament, he waited for Rose, wanted to irk her some more. Seeing the frail form with hunched shoulders walking down the steps made him change his mind, gone the fiery girl, she seemed almost defeated. He didn't think it would be so easy to break her spirit, he hated it if he caused the pain she clearly displayed. He pushed of landing on his feet next to her, "Hey Granger, wait up!" He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Wassup baby?"

Rose shrugged him from her shoulders, "Lay off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Did she have tears in her eyes?

"So you lost?" He followed her.

"Oh, so it's about you now? Don't think you're that important, git!" She walked a bit faster.

"Oh? Not, I'm sorry Granger." He stood in front of her. "What's going on, did anyone beside me cause you grievances?" He smiled at her.

"No, my mother should've picked me up but she's otherwise occupied, I have to take a cab." Rose answered.

Scorpius could tell it wasn't because she had to take care of transport.

"She promised...." Rose tried not too cry. This wasn't the first time her mother let her down in the past weeks. Hermione let Rose vent for herself lately, this particular occurrence was the last straw for Rose.

"I have a car I can take you." Scorpius ruffled the back off his head, why did he offer this, he could slap himself.

"You would?" Rose gasped. She didn't believe her ears.

"Yeah sure, my dad doesn't come home until late anyway." My car is in the parking lot, he showed her where he was parked. "Why don't you drive a car yourself?" Scorpius was confused.

"I turned seventeen last July, I went on holiday with my uncle and aunt. I didn't have time to take the test." Rose followed Scorpius. A pretty BMW Z4 sat parked in front of them. "This is yours?"

"Yeah, well my dad likes to buy my love." Scorpius answered, opening the left door for her. Rose stepped into the luxurious sports car, if she wasn't mistaken this one could turn into a cabrio.

"So it's you and your dad? I'm alone with my mum, my dad left us when I was about five, can't really remember him. Don't know why I'm telling you to be honest." Rose looked ahead as Scorpius drove onto the street.

"Yeah its me an dad as well, mum had to be with someone else, I never speak to her as well." Scorpius sped up a bit, letting the engine rev up in a lower gear, the car growled, like he wanted to do.

 

===

 

"Come in!" The voice behind the door bellowed, the door opened, Hermione watched a sleek figure walk further in the room. "Take your shoes off and place them next to the door.

"Yes, Sir..." Hermione's voice trembled. She took her shoes off, her eyes pointing towards the floor, she knew what he wanted her to behave like. She placed her nude high heels next to the door, neatly aligned.

"Walk to the vanity, place your hands on the surface, eyes lowered." Hermione reacted instantly, standing in front of the vanity, placing her hands where he wanted them, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She spread her legs like she knew he wanted. She heard fabric rustling as 'he' came closer. She felt him push against her rear, his hand rested below her buttock, he petted her hamstring. "Such an eager slut." He reprimanded her. He eased his hand up, bunching her skirt up with his hands, making it crease as it sat around her waist. "Unbutton your blouse, Pet."

Hermione undid her delicate ivory silk blouse, her nimble fingers trembled as 'he' let his hand rest in her rounded globe. "Look at your unscathed flesh." "Pang!" His hand landed on her buttock, leaving a pink stain no doubtedly.

Draco hooked his fingers under her knickers an yanked them down between her knees. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement. He nipples hardened, she was done unbuttoning. Draco traced her slit with his fingers, "So wet for me?" He hissed in her ear.

"I don't have much time, Rose is waiting for me." Hermione tried.

"Who said Slut could open her mouth without having a cock shoved into it?" Draco spanked her again. His fingers went back to her slit, roughly shoving his fingers inside her well lubricated cunt. He drew them out and shoved them into her mouth. "You like to sample yourself, did you do your homework?" Draco drawled.

Hermione nodded as he thrusted his fingers deeper in her mouth, smudging her red lipstick.

"That's a good pet. You came here on your own volition, knowing I will take my time with you, so do n't go moaning about your kid, you've chosen to be here and not with here, seems obvious to me who you want to be happy, me." He licked her cheek as he taunted her.

Hermione welled up as he confronted her on being a bad mother.

"Oh, that's nice, go and cry, smudge your mascara, I love that." Draco shoved his cock inside her cunt. "Ah, snug and wet, let's see if I can break your arse, making you walk funny, Rose will want to know what happened." He pulled out of her cunt and nudged his fat head against her puckered hole, slowly pushing it in, feeling her muscle resist him as he went in deeper.

"Oh, nooo, Draco that hurts..." Hermione tried to flee, he entangled his hand in her hair, keeping her close. She almost buckled down as her legs didn't cooperate with her, pain flinched up her spine. Draco and her had fucked on and off for a couple a weeks, he never went into her arse, he was big so this first intrusion burned like hell.

"No, no, no, no, Pet, stay here, I'm going to fuck you so hard you will not be able to sit right for a couple of days." Yeah he was a right bastard, sue me, he thought as he slid home inside her tight channel. He wanted to make her pee as he fucked her, he gave her a chore, drink two litres and she wasn't allowed to pee, they would trash the hotel room, but he didn't care, he owned the key and would order a Immigrant maid to clean it, it was not in the system he always left money in here for her to clean it off the books, none the wiser that the owner trashed it.

"Why are you so mean , Sir?" He pounded into her, pressing against her blather, edging her on to pee, he orgasm build as the urge to urinate grew. Hermione felt nauseate. Holding her whee.

"You didn't want to marry me twelve years ago, so I hurt after that so you have it coming, my slut, now goddamn pee on yourself." He snarled, tugging her hair tighter between his fingers.

Hermione orgasmed and let her urine pour down to the floor, stars gathered behind her eyes, she lost contact with the world, she made a right mess of her stockings. Somehow Draco escaped the stream unscathed.

"That was liberating huh?" Draco kissed her throat as he spilled his seed in her intestines. This was as rewarding as it could get. "No, if you could be so inclined to get on your knees and clean your master. " He looked at Hermione tear stricken face as she leaned on her knees, her tongue darted out as she started to lick him clean, no objections, she was as gentle as a cat. Draco patted her head, "Good girl, can you taste your back side, I hope you do."

Hermione sat on her knees, her tongue performing a meticulous job cleaning her master. No she didn't taste herself as she fulfilled the task robotically, her back painful it was like flames nestled inside her arse, she wanted to cry. No, more, no, more of this, she thought to herself and at the same time she would come crawling back to this man. When she was done she tucked him back into his pants. He again looked impeccable. Draco turned behind her, helping her up, taking her hand as he lead her to the bathroom. Her knickers still between her knees. "Come Pet let's get your face cleaned up a bit. He took hygiene wipes from a box next to the toilet, he started to clean her black stained cheeks, he was rough with her, doing a sloppy job, leaving smudges, he tried to clean her mouth, leaving red around her mouth, like a child cleaning a make up doll. Hermione watched his face in the mirror, he looked sincere and caring, she knew he cared for her, he had a funny way showing it.  
He whistled and she came running, she knew she would. He made her orgasm, they met a few weeks back, by accident or not, he turned up outside the offices where she worked, Rose was off with her brother Harry and his wife Ginevra, they have three children, Lily their daughter the same age as Rose.  
Hermione and Draco met up for lunch and shagged in the toilets. She was seeing a man, he intended on marrying her, she broke it off, phoning him an hour later telling him she didn't want to hurt him by not loving him as much as he loved her, Draco had his cock in her cunt when she talked to him.

  
====

 

"Do you want to come in for a coke or something?" Rose said to Scorpius, why did she ask, it beat her, she felt like she ought to. "I can open the gate and you can park at the end of the driveway, when and if my mum returns she can park behind you." She blushed.

"Yeah, okay I could do with a drink." Scorpius leaned casually back in his seat.

Rose stepped out to punch the numbers into the electronic lock outside Scorpius window, the gate slid aside, Scorpius turned into the drive. Rose retrieved her bag as Scorpius stepped out.

"Nice digs. " He appreciated the largish structure, this part of London renowned for being a kind of suburb, with larger houses on good sized plots.

"It's my mums. She pays for it, I have a room which she let's me occupy." Rose ads dryly, she hated her mother. She presses a few more numbers on their security system the door unlocks and let's her in, inside the hall she rushes over to another set and presses the digits, an alarm squeak sounds and dies down. Rose drops her bag and gym hold-all and walks to a set of double doors, a grand kitchen is revealed, with large sliding doors towards the gardens, Scorpius can see a pool behind the house. "So you want a coke?" She walks towards a large American fridge freezer. Scorpius nods. She opens a door and stands on her toes, retrieving two cans.

Scorpius stands behind her, just as she turns and sinks down back on her feet she almost crashes into him. "Scorpius takes the cans and places them behind him on the large kitchen island. He places a hand next to her head on the fridge, "Why have you asked me inside, Rose?" His eyes narrows as his light grey eyes land on her lips.

"To have a drink, I guess..." Rose trembles, doesn't know where to look.

Scorpius tucks a loose curl behind her ear, his finger brushes her jaw. "You're an angry bird aren't you? No pun intended." He chuckles at himself. His eyes leave her lips as they move towards her eyes. They are a venomous green quality. "You're angry at your mother why, not because she was late picking you up." He leans closer still.

She wants to flee, Scorpius makes her heart flutter, she cant feel these kinds of well, feels, she has to remain ice. She hates him for fucks sake, they only met today. "Yes I'm angry at my mum, the frigid cow drove away my dad, he found solace in another woman. You damn right I'm angry at her." Rose huffed.

"And you're not?" Scorpius leaned closer, he wanted desperately to kiss her, her fire flared up again, he liked fiery girls.

"What not?" She asked.

""Frigid...." He purred, this was to easy.

"No...I.." She was cut off as he brushed her mouth with his, her arms slid behind his head as he swirled his tongue against her lips, he asked entrance and was invited in as her tongue darted out to meet his. His hand rested on her hips a he pressed against her front.

Scorpius deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth, his lips locked with hers' he pulls her closer as his arm slides around her waist, fuck she tastes glorious. She presses against his form as she starts to milk his tongue.

She really didn't intend to kiss him back, hell she had an intense dislike for him throughout the day, but being so close made her lose it. Fuck it all he tasted delicious, forbidden she wanted more from him.

"Rose?? Are you in?" Hermione's voice sounded shrill as she shouted for her daughter.

Scorpius and Rose backed of, adding some space between them, Rose wiled her mouth as she leaned back, offering Scorpius his can of coke. "I'm in the kitchen mum." She hollered back.

"I'll run upstairs have a shower and we'll can sort out diner." Hermione made a run for the stairs, she didn't need Rose to see her in this state. "Who's car is that in front?" She almost made it to the stairs.

"A school mate mum, he brought me hime after fencing seen as you couldn't be bothered to pick me up." Venom dripped from those words.

She deserved it, Hermione could feel Rose's pain in between the words.

  
"Maybe you could come into the kitchen and say hi to my friend." Rose asked her.

"I should really go up and shower, dear." Hermione tried.

Rose came around the corner, a tall very handsome boy walked behind her. Their eyes rested on Hermione's disheveled form. She offered her hand for him to take. "Uhm, hello, Hermione Granger, Rose mum." She said slowly, there was more than a bit similarity to the one she just left, it couldn't be, those light grey eyes, boyish grin, well defined body.

"Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you mam." Even his voice drawled like his father. It almost made her black out.

Rose stood on her tippy toes and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, "Come Scorpius I'll walk you to your car." She laced her fingers with his as she tugged him towards their front door.

Scorpius tipped the can of coke and downed down a big gulp.."Good beye mam, nice to meet you.." He winked as his teeth grazed his lower lip as his eyes lingered on her form.

Hermione's cheeks flushed reddish.

As they walked to his car he silkily added;" She doesn't look too frigid to me, I guess someone did a number on her."

"Yeah I guess someone did." Rose said shocked, her mother was always this prudish upstanding woman.

Scorpius pulled her close, his thumb traced her lower lip, "So are we going to kiss more often or was this a one off?" He leaned down kissing her on her forehead.

"We'll see." Rose said with a husk voice.

"Later babes!" Scorpius sat down in his car, returning the almost empty can.

Rose watched him as he drove through the gate. He blew her a kiss as he turned towards the lowered curb.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a one shot? Let me know what you think. No flames please.


End file.
